5 Times
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: Five times Lucas and Farkle almost kiss and the one time they do. Pairings: Lucas/Farkle.


**Title:** 5 Times

 **Summary:** Five times Lucas and Farkle almost kiss and the one time they did.

 **Pairings:** Lucas/Farkle, background Riley/Maya.

 **Authors:** The story is basically what the summary says. It's my first time writing a GMW story and my first story in a while so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy. Slight spoilers for Girl Meets New Years.

* * *

 **#1**

Lucas hated Science, he couldn't understand it. Everything about the subject made it very confusing for him. There were just so many numbers and so many equations. Everything got jumbled up together and it made his head hurt. It slightly helped that Farkle was beside him right now, helping him. Though if Lucas was being honest, he still wasn't paying attention to it. Instead he was too busy staring at Farkle. It was a habit of his and he would do it at every chance he would get.

He was surprised that someone as smart as Farkle hadn't figured out yet that he was being obvious. Though he was sort of glad for that as well, that is one confrontation that he did not want to go through, at least not yet anyway… or maybe ever. But he stared. He listened to Farkle talk even though he had no idea what he was saying.

"Lucas, are you even listening to me?"

He stared at Farke. "What?" He asked him dumbly. Farkle shook his head.

"Honestly Lucas, if you can't even listen to me how are you going to pass Science?"

Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry, Farkle. But you know how much these things confuse me. They don't come to me as easy as they do for you." He was telling the truth.

The look on Farkle's face softened. "Alright, let's go back to the beginning."

"Maybe we should take a break? I don't think I can take anymore. Want a drink?"

"Sure, Lucas sounds good."

They made their way down to the kitchen and Farkle took out two cans of Dr. Pepper and threw one to Lucas. They drank in silence.

"So, are you going to Sarah's Halloween party next month?" Lucas asked hopefully, breaking the silence.

Farkle shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Haven't really thought about it."

Lucas tried to contain his excitement. This meant that Farkle hadn't had the chance to look for a date or to get asked out on one. He cleared his throat. "Well, maybe…" He started, suddenly feeling nervous. "Maybe we could go together?"

Farkle was quiet for a moment. "Together?" He asked unsure.

Lucas nodded, but he didn't like the tone of voice that Farkle used.

"I. I don't know Lucas." He finally answered and Lucas tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach.

"Oh, okay then." He replied, hoping that he didn't sound too disappointed. "Another time maybe."

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I don't know if I even want to go or not and Maya's going to be there… with Riley." He trailed off, trying to avoid to Lucas's stare.

"Oh yeah." He forgot that they were going. Together. It had been a while since the four of them had talked to each other, things between the four of them were still awkward since Farkle told them about Riley's feelings for Lucas. That was a few years ago. Sure he, Riley and Maya had spoken about their situation but they all decided that none of them would do anything about it. Since then their friendship sort disbanded. They still talk to each other every now and then but now he just hung out with Farkle and Maya and Riley hung out together. It was then only last year when Maya and Riley confessed their feelings for each other, which was the same time that Lucas had discovered that he also had feelings for Farkle but he kept that a secret to himself and Zay, who had moved back to Texas at the end of sophomore year.

It really didn't surprise Lucas, or Farkle, or anyone else for that matter. Anyone could see how close those two girls were and even though Lucas was happy for them – he really was. It was still awkward for the four of them to be in a room together outside of school.

"I just thought it was for the best." Farkle said, giving him a small smile. "You know with the past and everything."

"It's alright, Farkle. Let's just get back to studying."

Farkle nodded and the two of them made their way back to the room. This time Lucas actually paid attention. It helped him get his mind off of things. Yet, he still couldn't help notice how close Farkle was sitting beside him. Closer than he had been before. Maybe the whole conversation downstairs sparked something inside him, but he could have sworn that Farkle had been looking at him as well and it wasn't with pity or something like that.

"Hey Farkle." He announced. Farkle jumped slightly at the sound his voice and turned his head toward the blonde. "If I did something right now, promise me you won't freak out on me?"

Farkle looked completely confused and Lucas found it adorable. "Depends on what you're going to do Lucas." He replied slowly.

Lucas nodded and moved closer to Farkle. This was it. He was finally going to kiss Farkle after all this time. He moved his right hand and gently rubbed Farkle's cheek. Farlke had frozen at the contact.

"Lucas." He said, his voice just above a whisper. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." Lucas replied back just as quietly. He moved his mouth closer to Farkle's. "This is something I've been wanting to do for quite some time now." He told him.

They were so close now. Just inches apart. Lucas could smell the aftershave that Farkle had put on, it was one of Lucas's favourites. Lucas brought his lips closer. He heard Farkle's breath hitched and felt the other boy move forward. Lucas could feel his heart beating in his chest. Their lips were just touching but before they could finish it they heard a voice downstairs shout up to them.

"Farkle honey, I'm home." It was Jennifer Minkus. The boys sprang apart like they had just been shocked. Neither of them said anything for a while. Lucas had cursed inwardly at Farkle's mom for interrupting them. He had been so close and he was pretty sure that Farkle was going to return the kiss as well.

"Uhhh…." He started, trying to find some words but nothing could come out.

"Maybe we should finish up for today." Farkle said. Lucas nodded and packed up his things quickly before heading out the door.

"Sorry if I screwed things up between us." Lucas muttered and shut the door.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There's the first chapter. Was planning on making this into one big oneshot but I think it's better if I do it as six different chapters. Sorry if they seemed OOC or anything. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
